Delicate
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de gorenrocks "Delicate". Attention, spoilers pour certains épisodes de la saison 6 et l'épisode "9 ans après" de la saison 7.
1. Chapitre 0: introduction

Lien vers _Delicate_, fanfic de gorenrocks : http / / : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5030758 / 1 / Delicate (sans les espaces)

* * *

**Delicate**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing :** Robert Goren / Alexandra Eames (B/A)

**Avertissement :** T (sauf le chapitre 5, qui lui est noté M).

**Résumé :** traduction de la fanfiction de gorenrocks « Delicate ».

_Une histoire à propos de « 9 ans après » (_Amends_, saison 7 épisode 1). Prend place pendant l'épisode, scènes manquantes, et après l'épisode. L'histoire EST COMPLETE – le couple perdurera dans une nouvelle histoire (NDLT : voir autre fanfiction de gorenrocks). Spoilers pour certains épisodes de la saison 6 aussi, comme « Etat de guerre » (_The War At Home_, épisode 8) et « Fin de partie » (_Endgame_, épisode 21)._

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de New York Section Criminelle appartient à Dick Wolf. L'histoire originale appartient à gorenrocks, dont je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Note de ****la Traductrice :** J'ai tout simplement dévoré « Delicate », une fanfiction réellement excellente de gorenrocks. Je venais justement de voir l'épisode _Amends_, son histoire était donc bien fraîche dans ma mémoire.  
J'ai décidé de traduire cette fanfic car je voulais partager ma découverte. De plus, les fanfictions sur _New York Section Criminelle_ en français se comptent sur les dix doigts de la main…  
J'ai inclus les notes originales de gorenrocks (sauf celle liée aux problèmes de publication, etc. qui n'ont pas lieu ici). J'ai également conservé le titre original qui, en plus d'être parfaitement compréhensible, à une consonance bien plus belle qu'en français.  
Tout ce qu'il me reste à vous dire, c'est BONNE LECTURE !


	2. Chapitre 1: Choc

**Disclaimer :** voir le chapitre 0 / d'introduction.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** A chaque fois que je regarde « 9 ans après », je suis frappée par la scène (elle démarre l'histoire, plus bas, en italiques, dialogue provenant directement de la série) où Alex tombe sur Bobby en train d'examiner le dossier sur l'affaire de Joe. Bobby ne réagit presque pas à la claire souffrance d'Alex, et il exprime calmement son raisonnement logique – et c'est bien. Mais même la fanatique de Goren que je suis veut une explication, et pense qu'il y en a une – une très bonne même. Parce que dans le reste de l'épisode, il n'y a AUCUN signe de tension ou de tristesse entre eux. Et à la fin, Alex est calme en arrêtant le docteur Manny Beltran, et elle et Goren sont proches. Elle prend sa force en lui. C'est donc de ça que va parler cette histoire – ce qu'il se passe entre Bobby et Alex entre les scènes dans « 9 ans après », et ce qu'il se passe après la fin de l'épisode.  
**Note de la Traductrice :** l'auteur mentionne encore une fois que le texte en italique provient directement de la série. Vu que je vais le traduire, ce ne sera peut-être pas le même que dans la version française.  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**~ Delicate ~**

**Chapitre 1**** : **_**Choc**_

_« Tu examines le dossier de l'affaire de Joe ? »_

_« Eames… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas trouver là-dedans, Bobby ? »_

_« Eh bien, il y avait une cigarette allumée sur la scène de crime de ton mari. __Une mentholée… »_

_« Je sais. __Minaya a témoigné qu'elle appartenait à Delgado, » insista Alex._

_« Delgado a dit qu'il ne fumait pas, » présenta Bobby._

_« C'est parce que le labo n'a pas pu en retirer assez d'ADN pour prouver que Delgado mentait, » répondit Alex._

_« C'était il y a neuf ans. Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont besoin que d'une simple trace d'ADN. »_

_« Kevin Quinn l'a identifié s'enfuyant de la scène de crime… pistolet à la main. »_

_« Les témoins commettent des erreurs et, si c'est l'ADN de Delgado, cela prouvera sa culpabilité, » persista Bobby._

_« Mais tu penses que ça l'infirmera. C'est ça ? » demanda Alex. « Ce n'est pas un autre de tes casse-têtes. » Elle prit une grande inspiration._

_« Tu sais que nous devons le faire, » insista Bobby, « Nous devons le faire. Si ce n'est pas l'ADN de Delgado, ça veut dire qu'il n'y était pas, et que quelqu'un d'autre a tué Joe et s'en est tiré ! »_

Alex sort en coup de vent de la pièce sans un mot, si vite que Bobby n'a pas le temps de penser et encore moins de réagir. _Laisse-la partir, je ne peux pas gérer sa colère et elle s'en remettra…_

Non. Elle est blessée et elle souffre. Il ne la laissera pas affronter ça seule. Il trotte le long du couloir, l'atteint et attrape son bras.

« Laisse-moi partir. » Elle tente de s'échapper de sa prise mais il tient bon.

« Allez. » Il montre le bout du couloir de son doigt. « Allons dans la salle d'interrogatoire vide. Côté mirroir. »

« Quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Bobby ne dit rien. Enserrant son coude, il la conduit dans la pièce, puis ferme et verrouille la porte.

Lui faisant face, il commence, « Eames, à propos du dossier… »

« Bobby… » Alex se tourne de profil. Les lèvres pincées, une main sur la hanche, elle tent sa main libre, la paume vers le haut, hoche la tête et n'articule qu'un mot, _non_.

Lui faisant face de nouveau, il serre les doigts autour de chacune de ses épaules et se penche pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je savais combien ce serait difficile pour toi – et je ne savais pas comment t'y préparer. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas – Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à – »

« Tu ne pouvais pas te _résoudre_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est si difficile de me parler ? Je te fais peur ? »

« Non. Oui – Non ! » Il ferme brièvement ses paupières, puis se mord la lèvre. « Eames, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Je dois sortir d'ici. » La voix d'Alex tremble et elle cligne des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Elle s'échappe de son emprise. « Retrouve-moi en bas dans la salle des pièces à conviction dans dix minutes. »

« Non. » Goren bloque la porte.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix est dangereusement aigüe.

« Nous allons en parler, maintenant. »

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin. » Elle le pousse, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. « Ne sois pas un connard. Dégage, Goren. »

« Alex, s'il te plait – »

« Bordel, Bobby ! » Ses yeux se plissent et son visage devient écarlate, et il sait qu'elle a atteint sa limite. De ses poings, elle tambourine sa poitrine; il encaisse les coups et ne perd pas courage car tout son corps lui crie qu'il doit réparer la situation. Il bloque ses coups de ses paumes, enserrant ses poings.

Marchant à reculons, il la traîne doucement jusqu'à la table, sur laquelle il s'assied, et elle se tient entre ses jambes. « La souffrance, » dit-il doucement, « que tu ressens, » sa voix est rauque sous l'émotion, « Je sais. Vraiment, je sais. »

Il commence à masser ses poings serrés et ses doigts commencent à se dérouler. « C'est vraiment le bordel, » elle soupire, sa voix est faible, son corps vaincu.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Bobby ? »

Il fixe ses yeux, et ils sont vulnérables, si vulnérables que sa peine l'agresse comme un tisonnier brûlant. Il ne peut pas empêcher sa main de caresser son visage et de murmurer, « Alex ». C'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle s'effondre contre lui.

« Tout va bien, » il la rassure, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'encourageant à se nicher contre sa large poitrine. Il encercle sa fine taille de son bras, tenant son corps chaud serré contre le sien. Elle enroule ses bras autour de lui, et il sent l'humidité imprégner sa chemise et il entend les sanglots qui la font trembler. Il la calme avec des mots doux et frotte son dos. Il souhaite qu'ils ne soient pas au boulot pour qu'ainsi il puisse faire plus pour elle, et vraiment la réconforter.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa peau et il resserre son bras autour d'elle. _Elle a besoin de moi tout de suite, que je sois fort, que je m'occupe d'elle._ Même après son enlèvement, elle était si forte. _Sa Eames, une combattante._ Mais ça ne la concerne pas uniquement, ça implique aussi Joe.

Il laisse ses lèvres effleurer légèrement ses cheveux. Fut-il un temps où il ne l'aimait pas ? Au moment même, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. L'année où sa mère avait commencé à mourir et où il avait apprit pour Mark Ford Brady, sa vie était devenue insupportable et il s'était perdu. Une nuit pendant le pire de cette période, lui et Alex était un peu saouls, et elle lui avait avoué combien cela l'avait blessée lorsqu'il l'avait rejetée. Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point il avait été près de laisser tomber. Pas se suicider, mais partir – déserter sa mère et sa partenaire, et abandonner la ville de New York pour toujours. La honte de ses pensées le hante toujours.

Il remarque que sa respiration est régulière, alors il lui assure, « Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour Joe, je te le promets. Et quand nous aurons terminé, nous allons – eh bien… » Il s'arrête.

« Nous allons faire quoi ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration. « Pour l'instant, restons concentré sur l'affaire. Nous avons besoin d'aller chercher la preuve. Quand nous… nous aurons tout réglé, je te dirais à quoi je pense, d'accord ? » Bobby sourit et utilise son pouce pour chasser une larme de sa joue. « Tiens, » il sort un mouchoir propre qu'il lui tend, « garde-le ». Il sourit à nouveau.

« Merci. »

Il hoche la tête, soulagé de voir Alex composée et presque prête à partir. « Pourquoi tu ne, euh, partirais pas d'abord et je te suis dans quelques minutes. Et ensuite nous irons à la salle des pièces à convictions. »

* * *

_L'employé chargé des pièces à convictions leur dit : « Affaire 287906, je n'ai rien là derrière. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Les preuves sont introuvables. »_

_« Avez-vous bien cherché ? »_

_« Eh bien, elles ne sont pas où elles sont censées se trouver. Vous voulez vraiment que je fouille tout l'entrepôt ? »_

_« Nous attendrons, » l'informe Alex._

_« Madame, vous voulez passer le week-end entier ici, faites comme chez vous. »_

_« Quand vous dites, Madame… Vous voulez dire Détective Eames, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Bobby._

_« Ecoutez, les preuves que vous semblez incapable de trouver sont liées à un tueur de flics, » continue-t-il, « vous voulez que j'y aille et que je trouve cette boîte ? __Je la trouverai. __Je retournerai tout s'il le faut. »_

_« Okay, hum… euh… » l'employé devient nerveux._

_« Parce que je suis le CINGLE, vous comprenez ? »_

_« Calme-toi, mon pote. Okay, je vais revérifier. »_

_L'employé chargé des pièces à convictions s'en va retourner chercher la boîte contenant les preuves._

_Le téléphone de Bobby sonne._

_« Oui… attent… »_

_« Ils ont trouvé l'arme du meurtre de Quinn, » dit-il à Alex._

_Alex est frustrée. « Eh bien, tu peux t'occuper de ça, parce que… »_

_« Oui, » accepte Bobby sans hésitation._

Maintenant Bobby est parti et, pendant qu'Alex attend le retour de l'employé avec la boîte, Alex ressent le poids de sa tristesse l'entourer et l'écraser, poussant et battant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épinglée au sol. _Non non non, c'est pas possible, Joe est mort depuis neuf ans, Delgado Delgado Delgado… Seigneur…_

Et elle repense au visage de Bobby, indifférent alors qu'il la regardait, froid et détaché, lui parlant comme à une petit enfant, pas particulièrement intelligente._ C'était il y a neuf ans. Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont besoin que d'une simple trace d'ADN._

Lasse, elle dépose sa tête sur sa main. Dans son cœur, elle n'en veut pas à Bobby d'avoir ouvert le dossier de l'affaire de Joe. Les preuves les ont mené jusque là, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est vrai qu'il aurait du aller d'abord vers elle – mais alors ce ne serait pas Bobby. Au moins, cette fois, il était venu vers elle après coup, la poursuivant dans le couloir. Ca voulait dire quelque chose pour elle, ça avait créé un tendre moment entre eux, quelque chose de rare et délicat. Elle s'y accroche, alors qu'elle attend, son cœur à vif, son âme saignant pour rejoindre l'angoisse grinçante dans ces boîtes, vociférant de la relâcher.

Il fait chaud dans la vieille pièce poussiéreuse où elle doit examiner les preuves et ça sent le vieux carton, et cela fait écho aux gémissements sourds de ces vies brisées. Elle fixe le carton, prête à ouvrir sa propre boîte où sa tristesse est enfouie. Elle voit ses doigts agripper le couvercle, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, sachant que sa vie est sur le point de changer pour toujours.

* * *

Victor Delgado avoue le meurtre de Quinn et Minaya. Liz Rodgers ne sera pas prête pour Bobby avant le lendemain matin, mais ils leur restent encore du travail à accomplir avant qu'ils puissent partir. Il jette un coup d'œil à Alex, remarque ses yeux rougis et ses frêles épaules arquées sous le poids de la fatigue. Elle va bientôt craquer et il veut lui enlever sa souffrance.

Il est presque dix-neuf heures. Quand Alex se tourne et qu'il voit le teint rougissant et les mains tremblantes de sa partenaire, sa patience craque comme un élastique trop tendu.

Alors il se lève en un éclair et repousse sa chaise, l'entendant tomber sur le sol avec un bruit satisfaisant. Il est à côté du bureau d'Eames en quelques secondes et s'agenouille à côté d'elle. Sa tête repose sur l'une de ses mains, tapant le bureau de son stylo avec l'autre.

« Alex, » dit-il, et lorsqu'elle relève la tête, il prend sa main et l'abaisse pour qu'elle soit cachée aux yeux indiscrets. Sa main paraît si petite et si froide. Il la tient entre ses deux mains chaudes et les frotte doucement, tentant de la réchauffer. « Partons. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Il faut finir la paperasse. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire demain matin. »

« Au diable tout ça, » grogne-t-il et il est récompensé par un vrai rire et un sourire qui stoppe pratiquement son cœur. « Je vais parler à Ross. Prépare-toi à partir. » Alex hoche la tête et il part voir leur capitaine.

* * *

Alors qu'ils approchent la SUV, Bobby tent sa main. « Les clefs. Je conduis. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Et ce n'est pas discutable non plus. » Il se plie presque en deux, arrivant juste au niveau de son visage. « Je dois en arriver aux chatouilles. »

Il fait référence à une fois, il y a presque cinq ans, où quelques uns d'entre eux étaient sortis boire. Alex n'avait pas mangé avant et était assez saoule – ce qui était inhabituel pour elle. Elle refusait de donner ses clefs à quiconque, et personne n'arrivait à lui soutirer. Mais Bobby l'avait taquinée, la faisant rire, et la chatouillant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle les lui donne, lui suppliant d'arrêter. Il ne l'avait jamais menacée de recommencer – jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Okay, Goren, » elle sourit et lui tend les clefs, « tu as gagné ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ross pour nous sortir de là ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je lui ai dit qu'il m'en devait une – qu'il nous en devait une à tous les deux. »

« Tu as probablement raison, » accorde-t-elle, une fois qu'ils sont en route, « Je suis vraiment crevée. »

« Je sais. En vérité, tu devrais rentrer avec moi ce soir. »

« Pardon ? »

« Arrête ça. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu pourras te détendre. Je te ferai à manger. Tu pourras regarder ce que tu veux – en vérité, je te _donnerai_ la télécommande. Tu prendras le lit cette nuit, je prendrai le canapé. Et je te raccompagnerai à temps pour te préparer pour le boulot. Marché conclu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bobby. Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment une journée de merde. J'ai besoin d'une longue douche bien chaude. Je suis fatiguée et grincheuse, pas vraiment de bonne compagnie en somme. »

« C'est d'accord alors. Un steak au poivre et du riz te conviennent ? »

« Oh, Bobby, » soupire-t-elle et elle lui sourit à nouveau, un sourire qui donne à sa bouche une forme pleine et douce, et fait briller ses yeux. Il réalise qu'il y devient accro.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Cette fanfic est vraiment un gros boulot et je suis contente d'être arrivée aussi vite au bout du premier chapitre.

Bisous,  
DoC


	3. Chapitre 2: Réconfort

**Disclaimer :** voir le chapitre 0 / d'introduction.  
**Note de la Traductrice :** Dans ce chapitre, Alex passe la soirée et la nuit chez Bobby. Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre donc un peu plus facile pour moi. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout comme moi. BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**~ Delicate ~**

**Chapitre 2**** : **_**Réconfort**_

« Alex ? »

« Oui ? Quoi ? » Elle reprend doucement conscience sous la forme d'une main chaude tenant la sienne et d'une autre sur son épaule. Elle ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Eames. »

_Bobby. Pourquoi a-t-il dit « à la maison » ? _Et ensuite, tout lui revient : Joe. Delgado. _Tout._ Ses quelques secondes de calme s'évanouissent, remplacées par l'angoisse qu'elle a ressentit toute la journée.

« Nous sommes à mon appartement, » il continue, « j'ai trouvé une place de parking, à un bloc d'ici. Tu t'es endormie sur le chemin du retour. »

« Okay. » Elle frotte ses yeux. Elle était épuisée, dormant comme une morte. _Comme une morte. Seigneur, Tu ne peux pas me lâcher deux putains de secondes ?_

« Prend ton temps et oriente-toi, et ensuite je t'aiderai. »

« Je vais bien, » elle grogne, retirant sa main de la sienne.

« Okay. » Il la laisse sortir, mais reste proche d'elle. Encore chancelante, elle se lève et perd immédiatement l'équilibre et tombe en avant. Elle atterrit directement contre le large torse de Bobby et dans ses bras.

Il la stabilise et l'aide à tenir sur ses pieds. Elle le pousse et ses bras volent autour d'elle, puis ses mains s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Sa main à elle s'agrippe à son bras.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, » marmonne-t-elle, et elle se dégoûte lorsqu'elle sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes. _Merde !_ Tout ce qu'elle sait faire aujourd'hui, c'est sortir des putains de larmes.

« Alex, arrête. Ne t'excuse _pas_. »

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, retenant son souffle, refoulant ses larmes.

« Je… Je serai prête dans une minute… » Elle s'arrête, ayant peur que sa voix se casse, cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle.

« Je sais. » Il repose son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. « Donne-toi simplement une minute, Alex. »

Et elle se permet de se s'appuyer contre lui, réconfortée par le fait qu'il est si chaud, si solide, et que c'est si bon lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras. _Bobby._

« Oui ? »

Oh, Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle a dit son nom à voix haute ?

« Euh, » bredouille-t-elle, le fixant, mais il sourit et elle se détend. « Je suis prête maintenant. » Et doucement, ils se séparent, et ensuite il verrouille la SUV. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers son appartement, elle se demande ce qui vient juste de traverser l'esprit de son partenaire.

* * *

Sa longue douche bien chaude l'aide à reprendre son calme. Dans la chambre, elle farfouille dans les tiroirs de la commode et trouve un vieux pantalon de sport à elle, alors elle l'enfile ainsi qu'un des T-shirt de Bobby. Ensuite, elle sort pour voir ce que fabrique Bobby.

L'arôme la frappe en premier, riche et tentant, mais pas écrasant. Elle se rend dans la cuisine et observe, assimilant la vue de son partenaire, vêtu d'un pantalon de sport noir et d'un maillot des Mets (NDLT : épique de baseball new-yorkaise), bricolant, essuyant le comptoir. Il y a quelque chose qui mijote sur la cuisinière, la source de cette délicieuse odeur.

Elle se tient à côté de Bobby, étonnée de voir à quel point sa présence remplit la petite cuisine, et elle dépose légèrement sa main contre son dos. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la poêle. « Je suis désolée d'avoir raté toute la rigolade ! » Une partie de la tension commence à s'éloigner d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il.

« Toi… éminçant, hachant, découpant en dés. J'ai vu du steak et des oignions. Et… trois sortes différentes de poivrons ? »

« Ca, euh, donne mieux. Ca a aussi un meilleur goût. Je t'en ai mis de côté. » Il fait glisser un petit plat de lamelles de poivrons non cuits, quelques uns de chaque sorte. « Si tu les aimes crus. Tu n'es pas obligée de les manger. »

« Si, j'aime ça. » Elle sourit. « Merci. »

« Et j'ai versé ton vin, » il lui tend un verre, « et, euh, il y a du fromage et des biscottes. Tu peux les prendre dans le canapé et te relaxer pendant que je prépare le riz. Va regarder la TV. Le souper sera bientôt prêt. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi, Goren ? »

« Hein ? Non… non ! Pas du tout. »

« J'aime te regarder faire toutes ces… tâches ménagères. »

Il sourit, mettant le pot de riz sur le comptoir. « Un concept qui t'est totalement étranger, hein, Eames ? »

« Oui ? Et alors ? » Elle lui donne un petit coup dans les côtes.

Il lève les paumes. « Rien ! Un simple commentaire. »

« Je suis surprise que tu en aies la patience, Bobby. »

« Ca me détend. C'est une des activités qui, euh, m'empêche de réfléchir. »

« Vraiment ? Et quelles sont les autres ? »

« Eh bien, euh, travailler. »

« Travailler ? C'est tout ce que tu fais au boulot, réfléchir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Cette façon de réfléchir est… elle est concentrée. Tu l'as dit aujourd'hui, Eames. Résoudre des problèmes. »

« Oui, » accorde-t-elle, calmement, ses pensées se dirigent vers cette après-midi.

« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, » dit-il avec regret.

« Non, c'est bon. » Elle soupire. « Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Demain va être une longue journée. »

Bobby change la température afin de faire mijoter. Il règle la minuterie et attrape leurs verres de vin. « Allons-nous asseoir quelques minutes pendant que ça termine la cuisson. »

* * *

« Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ? » demande Bobby, lorgnant par-dessus le bord de son verre de vin alors qu'il en prend une gorgée. Il est assis sur le canapé, près d'Alex, qui a presque fini son vin. Il émet de l'énergie comme un petit soleil, et elle imagine qu'il a sa propre petite galaxie, tournant autour de lui. Qu'elle, Ross, Logan, Wheeler, tous ceux proches de lui, en sont les planètes. Ils sont tous concernés par ses flammes d'humeur et réchauffés par sa chaleur. Alors, que leur arrivera-t-il à tous lorsqu'il finira par imploser ?

« Alex ? » Il touche son bras et la ramène au présent.

« Si je suis toujours fâchée ? Contre toi ? Non. Contre le monde entier ? Oui, je suis plutôt énervée. »

Bobby hoche la tête. « Je te comprend. »

« Et Bobby, merci, » elle prend sa main et la serre, s'y accrochant, « pour tout aujourd'hui. » Elle sourit. « Pour avoir remit cet employé à sa place, dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Avec l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais, j'aurais pu lui tirer dessus. » Bobby sourit, et caresse les jointures avec son pouce. « Quand il a trouvé la boîte et qu'il est revenu, son… son attitude entière a changé. Il était presque un être humain décent. Merci. »

Goren répond brusquement, disant, « Il agissait comme un connard, il l'avait mérité. » Continuant de masser sa main, il ajoute. « Tu as raison à propos d'une chose. Demain va être une putain de journée. Stressante. Ce soir, tu manges, te détends, dors. Demain, tu seras prête. »

Alex hoche la tête en signe d'accord. « Et, Bobby ? » Elle finit son vin. « Quelles sont les autres ? »

« Autres quoi ? »

« Tu sais. Activités qui t'empêchent de réfléchir. » Elle sourit, et Bobby regarde ailleurs et vide son verre. Serrant sa main, il fixe le sol et, lorsqu'il lui jette un regard, ses yeux brillent d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

La sonnerie de la minuterie les interrompt, et Bobby relâche sa main et se lève.

« Je dois m'occuper du riz, Eames. Tu veux manger ici ? Ou à table ? »

« Mangeons à table. »

« Ca marche pour moi. Viens alors. »

Il lui offre sa main elle l'attrape et le laisse l'aider à se relever. Elle marche avec lui jusqu'à la petite cuisine, sa main pressée légèrement contre son dos, et Alex se sent en sécurité – vraiment en sécurité – pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps.

* * *

« Merci encore, Bobby, » dit Alex, prenant quelques gorgées de son second verre de vin, « c'était délicieux. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un dessert ? J'ai de la glace, des cookies, du chocolat– »

« Non, vraiment. Même si j'en ai vraiment envie, je suis vraiment pleine. Peut-être plus tard. »

Il peut sentir ses yeux sur lui, suivant ses gestes alors qu'il nettoie la cuisine. Il lui a servi du thé glacé à la pêche avec le souper pour qu'elle n'en soit qu'à son deuxième verre de vin. En espérant qu'elle dormirait bientôt.

Bobby s'inquiète à propos des résultats d'ADN du lendemain, et comment elle le prendra, alors il veut qu'elle soit forte. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour elle, parce qu'il ne peut pas aborder le sujet. Il ne peut pas s'obliger à prononcer des paroles qui lui feraient trembler ses lèvres et couvrir ses joues de larmes.

« Goren ! »

« Hein ? »

« A quel point cette cuisine doit-elle être propre ? »

« Je, euh, j'ai fini. » Il verse un verre de thé glacé et se tourne, mais ensuite s'arrête. Elle regarde vers le bas, traçant des motifs sur la table avec l'humidité qui a glissé le long de son verre. Il ressent son anxiété, mais sa peau est toujours fraîche et nettoyée par sa douche et ses cheveux sont calés derrière ses oreilles son visage rougit et elle est… _Magnifique. Elle est vraiment magnifique._

« On peut aller regarder la TV maintenant ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Eames. »

« Vraiment ? Même QVC (NDLT : achat de bijoux en ligne) et ta carte de crédit ? »

Il rit. « Il faudra me tirer les vers du nez, Alex. »

* * *

Il lui a donné la télécommande et l'a incitée à s'étendre sur le canapé, alors que lui jetait son dévolu sur l'énorme relax. Elle semblait d'accord avec le plan, mais maintenant elle est agitée. Bobby l'observe changer d'un côté à l'autre, finir son vin, et terminer sur son ventre, sa tête reposant sur un des bras du canapé, fixant Bobby.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Quels seront les résultats du test ADN demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais, » il s'arrête, réfléchissant, et répond prudemment, « Je pense que quels que soient les résultats, ils seront inattendus. »

« Tout va changer. »

« Probablement. Oui. »

« Donc tout ce que je croyais était vrai… Tout le monde savait… » Elle frotte ses yeux, et se lève et quitte le canapé.

Alors qu'elle file à toute allure hors de la pièce, Bobby crie, « Attend ! »

« Une minute, Bobby, » entend-t-il, et il soupire. Il vérifie l'heure, et il est près de minuit. Il sait que demain sera dur, peut-être même une horrible journée, et il s'inquiète.

Alex entre et alors qu'elle passe à côté de son fauteuil, il attrape sa main, l'arrêtant. Il étudie son visage, remarque ses joues rayées de larmes et ses yeux fatigués.

« Alex, tu n'as pas à cacher… me cacher ce que tu ressens. »

« Je, euh, » Elle pince ses lèvres et secoue sa tête.

Il en a assez. « Hé, » Il a l'impression que son propre cœur a été arraché et écrasé. « Hé, allez. Simplement, » Il tapote sa cuisse et ensuite l'invite avec sa main, « viens ici. »

Elle se penche vers lui et il enroule ses mains autour de sa taille et la soulève jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle se tourne sur le côté et ils changent un peu de position jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étende et puis s'enroule contre lui, un bras passé derrière son dos et l'autre jeté négligemment au travers de son corps. Elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine.

« C'est vraiment agréable, » dit-elle, sa voix étouffée.

« Ca l'est. Je me sens déjà mieux. » Elle glousse et il resserre ses bras autour d'elle. L'avoir aussi près de lui, elle est si chaude et douce, et il réalise à quel point elle est petite, à quel point ses traits sont délicats.

« Tu crois qu'on fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Mal ? » Il touche son menton, alors elle relève la tête et le regarde. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mal à propos de ceci ? Hmm ? » Bobby sourit et tapote son nez avec son doigt.

« Tu sais, tu as raison. » Elle bâille et repose sa tête. « Tu avais raison de conduire aujourd'hui. J'étais crevée. Et miraculeusement, ça s'est bien passé, aussi. »

« C'est vrai. C'est dingue que ces lumières et ces sirènes ne t'aient pas réveillée. Mais j'étais sur que les pompes à incendie le feraient. »

« Bobby ! » Elle rit, et il sent ses petits doigts attraper son T-shirt et serrer. Il commence à frotter son dos, doucement.

« Alex, je veux que tu saches que… que demain, » il laisse passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux une fois, avant de ramener sa main à caresser son dos. « Au travail, je suis, euh, c'est, eh bien, le boulot. Au travail, je réfléchis différemment. » Il prend une grande inspiration. « Parfois, on pourrait croire que je m'en fiche. Mais c'est faux. Et je suis toujours avec toi, ici, » il prend sa main et la place sur son torse, au dessus de son cœur, la recouvrant de sa propre main. « Juste ici. Peut importe ce qui arrive. »

« Je crois que je… comprend maintenant. » Elle tourne sa main et tient la sienne, la serrant fort. « Je comprend. Et demain ? »

« Oui ? »

« On peut recommencer ça, si tu veux. Je veux dire, passer du temps ensemble, » elle ajoute, « si tu n'as pas déjà des projets. »

« Je n'en ais pas et j'aimerais ça. »

Il la tient contre lui pendant un long moment, alors qu'ils sont couchés ensemble dans le calme. Il a peur de se laisser complètement expérimenter la joie, le plaisir pur et simple de la sentir dans ses bras, alors il se concentre sur des petits détails. Son souffle glissant sur sa peau exposée au niveau du col de son T-shirt. Sa main dans la sienne il a essayé de relâcher sa prise, au cas où il la tiendrait trop serrée, où elle voudrait la retirer, et elle a juste serré la sienne plus fort. La chaleur et la douceur de son corps pressés si près contre le sien.

Elle est éveillée, Bobby le sait, bien que ses yeux soient fermés, son corps détendu et sa respiration lente et régulière. _Tu crois qu'on fait quelque chose de mal ?_ Elle lui avait demandé plus tôt. Il le pensait vraiment quand il lui avait dit non. S'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, ils seraient probablement sortis et se seraient bourrés la gueule. Ils n'ont aucun époux ou épouse à retrouver et aucun d'eux ne veut se saouler. Non, la manière dont ils se réconfortent l'un l'autre ne regarde personne d'autre à par eux.

Alex bouge légèrement et il relâche sa main, mais elle bouge simplement la sienne et la cramponne fortement à son côté.

« Bobby ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix est épaisse et endormie, et il sait qu'elle s'endormira dans quelques instants.

« Oui ? » répondit-il doucement. Il déplace sa main jusqu'à son cou et le caresse tendrement.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. »

« Bien sur, vas-y. »

« C'est difficile. »

Il voit que ses yeux sont fermés et se demande à quel point elle est éveillée et à quel point elle est endormie.

« Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alex. S'il te plait. »

« Bobby, est-ce que… est-ce que tu seras toujours là ? Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il sans hésitation. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne parle pas simplement passer la nuit à son appartement ou chez elle. « Oui, je resterai. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. Je te le promets. » Et il espère de tout son cœur que c'est une promesse qu'il peut tenir.

« Okay. » Elle se niche contre lui. « Moi aussi. Toujours. »

Bobby bouge un petit peu et se met à son aise, et bientôt, il peut sentir qu'elle est endormie. Encore quelques instants et sa main à elle s'est déplacée légèrement en-dessous de son T-shirt, et repose sur son ventre. Son front est pressé légèrement contre son cou. Endormie, elle recherche les contacts peau contre peau, et il se demande ce qu'il fera une fois lui-même endormi. Il décide de ne pas s'en inquiéter, peut importe ce que sera, ils s'en occuperont. C'était tout simplement trop dur de résister à l'idée de s'endormir se tenant l'un l'autre, si chaud et confortable et en sécurité sur leur propre île. Se protégeant l'un l'autre des réalités impitoyables de la vie, et alors que les heures les plus sombres et les plus solitaires de cette nuit inoubliable s'écoulaient, ensemble ils trouvèrent la paix.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mais que va-t-il donc se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? ^^

Bisous,  
DoC


	4. Chapitre 3: Acceptation

**Disclaimer :** voir le chapitre 0 / d'introduction.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** C'est un long chapitre. Une fois encore, les deux sections en italique proviennent directement de l'épisode « 9 ans après » – je ne les ai pas écrites. Je les ai inclues ici car c'est ainsi que je construis cette histoire. Ces trois premiers chapitres tournent autour de l'épisode. Après celui-ci, l'histoire en sera indépendante.  
**Note de la Traductrice :** On assiste ici à la fin de l'enquête. Celle-ci sera-t-elle suivie d'un repos bien mérité ? BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**~ Delicate ~**

**Chapitre 3**** : **_**Acceptation**_

Quand Alex ouvre les yeux, il fait encore sombre. Elle entend quelque chose – une sorte de battement, sur la porte de la chambre.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

_A peine._ Enfouie sous une épaisse couverture, elle enroule ses bras autour d'elle, et se rappelle qu'elle est dans l'appartement de Bobby. _Je me suis endormie dans ses bras_, et elle sourit. Alors que ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la lumière ambiante, elle réalise qu'elle est dans son lit. Elle entend encore quelques coups sur la porte.

« Eames ? »

« Oui, entre. » Elle soupire.

« Bonjour. » Son robuste partenaire entre d'un pas calme dans la chambre, tenant deux grandes tasses. Il est bien habillé – sans veston, mais sinon prêt pour le boulot. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ça, » et il lui offre une tasse de café.

« Merci. » Alex tapote les coussins et se redresse afin de s'asseoir, puis accepte avec reconnaissance la tasse et boit quelques gorgées. Elle replie sa jambe et tapote le lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir. « Comment je suis arrivée ici ? »

« Je, euh, t'ai portée jusqu'ici. » Il s'assied à côté d'elle et boit un peu de café. « Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Non. »

« En fait, je, » il frotte le bas de sa nuque, et puis dépose sa tasse sur le guéridon, « Je me suis réveillé à un moment, je suppose qu'il devait être trois heures ou trois heures trente et, eh bien, j'ai simplement pensé que tu dormirais mieux dans un lit. Donc je, hum, tu sais. » Il fait un vague geste de la main. « Tu étais plutôt inconsciente, quand j'y pense. »

« Où as-tu dormi ? »

« Dans le fauteuil. » Bobby regarde ailleurs et relâche légèrement le nœud de sa cravate. « Je, euh – hé, tu sais, es-tu – est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ici ? Ou chez toi ? De toute manière, nous devons partir bientôt, pour que tu aies assez de temps pour te préparer. »

Il relève la tête et rencontre ses yeux. Il est silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis, « Ca va être difficile aujourd'hui. »

Elle hoche la tête. Pendant quelques instants, le sommeil avait adoucit les bords tranchants de son malheur. _Minaya, Delgado, Quinn… la mort de Joe._ Quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir mis de côté.

« Eames ? »

La voix de Bobby l'arrache à ses pensées et elle se concentre sur lui. Il la fixe délibérément.

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière, » et lorsqu'il capture sa main, sa main chaude couvre la sienne, il presse sa paume contre son torse à elle, juste au-dessus de son cœur. « Peut importe ce qui arrivera aujourd'hui, je serai juste _là_, » il serre doucement, « avec toi. »

« Ca – représente beaucoup à mes yeux, Bobby. »

« Alex, je le suis toujours, » il caresse ses doigts de son pouce. L'honnêteté et l'émotion dans ses yeux bruns est en contradiction avec son maniérisme stoïque – ses traits sans expression, ses lèvres dessinant une ligne droite, son ton plat.

« Tu es… quoi ? »

« Je suis toujours avec toi, ici. » Il serre sa main à nouveau. « Je–Je pense toujours à toi. M'inquiète pour toi. »

« Merci. » Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle voudrait lui dire, lui avouer, lui demander. Elle est désespérée de savoir pourquoi il a tellement changé depuis que sa mère est morte – autre que les raisons évidentes de son cancer et de sa mort, mais à cet instant, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Elle glisse donc sa main hors de la sienne et caresse sa joue. La chaleur de sa main pénètre sa poitrine, et ses émotions entrent dans son cœur et se lient. Impulsivement, elle embrasse sa joue, laissant ses lèvres tarder sur sa peau fraîchement rasée. Elle sent ses doigts s'enrouler au creux de son cou, et caresser sa peau, dans la plus douce des caresses.

Finalement, elle se retire, et il fixe sa bouche, et elle sait qu'il pense à l'embrasser. Elle se demande ce que ça ferait d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines. Quand elle le regarde à nouveau, il l'observe attentivement. Le moment est aussi intime que tout le sexe qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté, et elle réalise alors que faire l'amour à cet homme pourrait la faire voler en éclats.

Il glisse sa main jusqu'à son épaule, « A la fin de cette journée, nous nous verrons. A ce moment-là, nous parlerons. »

« Une dernière chose. Hier, tu as dit que quand nous aurions tout terminé, toi et moi, nous ferions quelque chose. Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Bobby sourit. « Je pense que ça te plaira. »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Jusqu'à tantôt ? Oui. Parce que là, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« Okay. »

* * *

_« Je suis désolée pour votre mari, » commence Liz Rogers, le médecin légiste. « Je ne savais pas. »_

_« Donc, la cigarette de la scène de crime… » continue Alex._

_« Il y avait assez d'ADN pour une identification, » confirme Liz._

_« Ray Delgado ? » demande Alex._

_« NON, il ne correspond pas, » répond Liz._

_Alex regarde le papier que lui tend Liz elle s'appuie contre la table basse, sa poitrine commence à se soulever et à retomber rapidement alors que l'impact entier des résultats la frappe. « Minaya a menti, » approuve-t-elle finalement._

_Bobby ajoute, « Oui, il a dit que Delgado avait la cigarette allumé en bouche quand on a tiré sur Joe. »_

_« Minaya était le meurtrier depuis le début, » dit Alex, sa voix tremblante._

_« Ce n'était pas __**son**__ ADN, » répond Liz._

_« Eh bien, si ce n'était pas Minaya, ce n'était pas Joe, quelqu'un d'autre était dans cette pièce quand on a tiré sur Joe, Alex, » suggère Bobby, doucement. Alex hoche la tête._

Alex plonge ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, en retirant du sang, croise ses bras devant sa poitrine, et prend de tranchantes, peu profondes inspirations. A cet instant, elle donnerait presque tout pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Son cœur a été traîné neuf ans en arrière et la douleur est à nouveau fraîche, et rien n'est résolu. Le meurtrier de Joe est un mystère et est libre depuis presque dix ans. Des années que Joe est mort et enterré, des années qu'elle a vécues sans lui.

Elle relève la tête à temps pour voir Bobby et Liz échanger un regard.

« Si ça ne dérange aucun de vous deux d'attendre quelques instants, j'ai un rapport qu'il faudrait apporter au Capitaine Ross quand vous repartirez. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Bobby. Dès que Liz est hors de la pièce, il attrape un petit tabouret et le traîne à côté d'Alex, son dos faisant face au mur en verre. Il l'enjambe. « C'était des nouvelles difficiles à entendre. »

Il prend sa main et la serre elle enroule ses doigts autour de deux des siens, voulant s'accrocher à lui, ne pas le laisser partir. « Comment te sens-tu, Alex ? » répète-t-il.

« A toi de me dire. Comment devrais-je me sentir, Bobby ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons trouver qui a tué Joe. » Bobby relâche sa main et se lève du tabouret, se tenant proche d'elle. Elle sent son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. « Nous y arriverons, » murmure-t-il. Sa main est intense sur sa taille alors qu'il se place derrière elle et cette fois son corps est pressé légèrement contre son dos. « Je te le promets, nous y arriverons. » Sa voix est douce et proche de son oreille. Elle se sent entourée par lui, par sa force, par sa certitude et bien que les mots n'aient pas été prononcés, elle se sent aimée. Alex le croit – elle croit qu'elle pourrait enfin quitter ce cauchemar.

Bobby reste derrière elle et il est tout naturel qu'ils commencent à se diriger vers la porte ensemble. Ils se tiennent plus près l'un de l'autre que d'habitude et ils sont connectés d'une manière indéfinissable.

Alex se demande si Liz Rodgers le remarque lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. Mais le visage du médecin légiste est insondable alors qu'elle leur tend le dossier. Ils lui disent au revoir, et se dirigent vers le onzième étage du One Police Plazza, sachant que beaucoup de travail les attend.

* * *

_Alex déclare fermement, « Dr. Mannie Beltram ? »_

_Dr. Beltram répond, « Je ne peux pas vous serrer la main. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_Alex l'informe, « Nous sommes de la criminelle. Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'un officier de police. »_

_Dr. Beltram tente de l'assurer, « Détective Quinn ? Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais… »_

_Goren interrompt, « Ce truc est difficile à enlever de ses mains, » observe-t-il, « Ca pénètre la peau et les vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'arrête. « Ce n'est pas de la Bétadine… C'est au minimum un paquet par jour, ça fait des tâches de nicotine comme ça… Vous êtes médecin et vous fumez. Des mentholées ? »_

_« Quand c'est votre heure, c'est votre heure. »_

_« Eh bien, c'est peut-être votre heure… Dr. Beltram… Voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas là pour le Détective Quinn. Mais pour un autre Détective. Joe Dutton, » continue Bobby, « En fait, il y a neuf ans, un mégot de cigarette a été retrouvé sur sa scène de crime. »_

_Alors poursuit, « Le meurtrier l'a fumée. C'est ce qu'a dit un témoin. Mais vous vous en rappelez. »_

_« Ils peuvent faire des choses incroyables avec la médecine légale, hmm, » lui dit Bobby, « Dix ans qui se sont écoulés, et une simple trace d'ADN, mais vous êtes médecin, vous le savez. »_

_Dr. Beltram demande, « La cigarette, vous avez trouvé des traces, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Alex hoche la tête et hausse les épaules, « Quoi ? Vous pensiez que ça ne vous rattraperais pas ? »_

_Dr. Beltram dit, « Je jure devant Dieu que c'était un accident, un terrible accident. C'était il y a des années et j'en fais encore des cauchemars. »_

_« Vous avez tué un officier de police, » insiste Alex._

_« Je croyais qu'il allait sortir un pistolet. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après lui avoir tiré dessus… qu'il cherchait simplement son badge. »_

_« Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais présenté ? » demande Alex._

_« Alfred m'a mis dans un avion pour San Juan le jour suivant. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Je sauve des gens. J'ai sauvé des centaines de vies. »_

_« Ca ne rattrape pas celle que vous avez prise. » déclare Alex calmement._

_Ensuite, Alex commence, « Mannie Beltram, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Joseph Dutton. »_

_« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, de ne m'être jamais présenté, » implore Beltram. « Ce policier, il est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu médecin, pour me racheter d'une certaine façon. J'ai pris sa vie. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il était. »_

_« C'était un bon flic. »_

Après l'arrestation de Beltram, la pression derrière ses yeux augmente graduellement. Elle a mangé un demi-muffin pour le petit déjeuné et n'a rien mangé depuis, et maintenant les feux rageurs qui brûlaient ses intestins augmentent et remontent dans sa poitrine, impatients de dévorer son cœur. Elle accueille la douleur.

Tout ça en vaut la peine car elle fut capable de sourire quand d'abord Ross puis Logan lui serrèrent la main et la félicitèrent. Quand Megan l'a enlacée brièvement, elle est restée calme et composée.

Elle continue d'éviter Bobby, évidemment. Naturellement, ils doivent interagir, mais elle rencontre son regard aussi peu souvent que possible, garde ses distances. Jusqu'à présent, à part un bref regard, quelques questions posées et répondues, et un commentaire par-ci par-là, elle s'en est bien sortie. Elle peut sentir ses yeux sur elle, cherchant et s'inquiétant, et elle sait qu'elle ne le dupe pas. Elle n'essaye pas. Mais elle n'est pas prête à voir l'amour et la compassion dans son regard car cela ferait sa perte.

Elle est donc surprise alors qu'elle est à côté de la machine à café, attendent la fin de la préparation, elle le sent derrière elle. Sa main entoure son coude.

« C'est l'heure. » Elle sent la plus légère des caresses de sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Mais, que fait-on de– »

« Quelqu'un s'en occupe déjà, » lui assure-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer ma phrase ! »

« On s'occupe de _tout_. Alors allons-y. »

Elle ne bouge pas, fixant le sol.

« Alex, » il murmure presque, touchant son menton.

Elle repousse sa main et manœuvre autour de lui, « D'accord ! » grogne-t-elle, énervée qu'il ait apparemment fait quelque chose dans son dos et arrangé une sorte de départ anticipé. Elle regarde sa montre et ralentit, puis s'arrête.

« Tu vois bien, il est neuf heures trente. »

« Okay, tu as raison, Goren, » elle soupire en signe de défaite, se dirigeant vers son bureau pour se préparer à partir.

* * *

Bien que ses intestins soient toujours en feu et que sa tête palpite dans une compétition douloureuse pour obtenir son attention, elle insiste pour conduire. Ses doigts agrippent le volant d'une manière inquiétante tellement ils sont serrés, ses yeux louchent alors qu'elle navigue à travers la circulation chargée.

« Je ne veux pas aller au resto, Bobby. Il est trop tard. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Mais est-ce que je peux… Est-ce qu'on peut toujours… Je sais que j'ai vraiment été une garce, mais– »

Elle écrase l'embrayage alors qu'ils atteignent un bouchon, et la SUV s'arrête brusquement.

« Alex, tu n'en as **pas** été une, » il accentue le mot, et il tend le bras pour repousser une longue, douce mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, « tu n'as été rien de plus que forte. Et j'attends ta compagnie ce soir. Compris ? »

Rien ne bouge, et elle n'a aucune excuse pour continuer de l'éviter alors elle tourne la tête et le regarde, remarque son affectueux, tendre sourire et puis fixe ses intenses et concentrés yeux bruns et l'absorbant comme la terre brûlée absorbe la première tombée de la pluie après une période de sécheresse.

« Alex, est-ce que tu peux garer la voiture ? »

La voix Bobby sonne comme si elle venait d'un petit transistor, distante et crachotant et s'évanouissant par intermittence, mais elle réussi à faire ce qu'il lui demande.

« Gentille fille. » _Gentille fille !_ Seigneur ! Elle ne sait pas si elle doit répondre ou glousser, mais vu qu'elle semble incapable de faire l'un ou l'autre, elle soupire.

La porte claque, puis une autre. Et puis la portière est ouverte.

« Hé– »

Quelque chose de très chaud et solide s'appuie contre son corps, et elle entend un clic, et sa ceinture est retirée. Elle peut à présent se concentrer et son visage lui apparaît clairement, son sourire ne peut cacher son inquiétude dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penche au-dessus d'elle, se tenant à l'extérieur sur la route du côté de la portière du conducteur.

« _Ce n'est pas prudent, Bobby,_ » elle croit le dire, mais elle n'est pas certaine que ça sorte à voix haute.

« Bois un peu de ça, » et il lui tend une bouteille ouverte de Sprite. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était assoiffée, et il l'aide à boire longuement. « Okay, doucement, » dit-il, la retirant, passant son pouce au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu m'as appelée une 'gentille fille', » accuse-t-elle.

« Ca m'a échappé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, » il respire, reculant, mais il sourit, et puis il bouge si vite, plus vite que la lumière, se penche et embrasse le coin de sa bouche que son pouce vient juste d'essuyer. Ses lèvres tardent sur sa peau pendant quelques instants, puis s'éloignent.

« Tu iras bien, une fois que je t'aurai nourrie. Je t'ai observée, jeune fille. » Il agite un doigt. « Tu n'as ni mangé ni bu de toute la journée. » Alex le fixe, en état de choc, alors qu'il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Mais maintenant tu dois changer de place, parce que la circulation commence à se avancer plus loin. »

Bobby soulève ses deux sourcils, et agite sa main, pointant le siège passager. Se sentant plus forte, elle hoche la tête, attrape le Sprite qu'il tient en main et se fait un chemin jusqu'au côté passager de la SUV, concédant que c'est une meilleure idée que Goren conduise le reste du chemin du retour. Sachant que pour le reste du trajet du retour ou peut-être le reste de sa vie, elle songerait à ce baiser.

* * *

Il conduit prudemment jusqu'à chez lui mais la regarde attentivement à chaque fois qu'il le peut, et il pense à elle constamment. Il l'avait observée toute la journée, lorsqu'elle tenait courageusement le coup alors que son monde entier s'effondrait autour d'elle. Il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait même pas fait à moitié aussi bien qu'elle, il l'avait déjà parfaitement démontré. Mais il a observé sa partenaire, _son_ Eames, contenir son chagrin fracassant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les premiers signes d'un effondrement immédiat. Et alors il l'avait sortie de là, et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Ils sont à un feu et il la regarde. Cette fois, il l'attrape en train de l'observer. Elle tend sa main et il lui donne la sienne. Fermant les yeux, elle l'attire à ses lèvres et embrasse sa paume, pressant sa bouche ouverte contre sa peau, la tenant ainsi pendant un long moment. Elle termine le baiser doucement et lui dit, « Merci, Bobby. Merci pour tout. »

« S'il te plait, ne me remercie pas. »

« Mais, Bobby– »

« Parce que je le veux. Je veux le faire. Je veux être ici. Avec toi, Alex. »

Elle hoche la tête, et tient sa main jusqu'à ce que le feu change, puis la laisse partir. Et à chaque arrêt qu'ils font, elle reprend sa main, parfois l'embrasse, parfois la tient contre son sein. Et sur ce trajet du retour, Bobby Goren tombe amoureux le reste du chemin, complètement et totalement, d'Alexandra Eames.

* * *

Bobby déverrouille la porte de son appartement et laisse Alex entrer en premier, et puis la suit avec le sac qu'elle a apporté de ce matin de sa maison avec des vêtements et des choses dont elle aurait besoin. Il le lâche et verrouille la porte prend sa veste et la sienne et les accroche. Il se tourne pour la voir le regarder nerveusement, avec ses deux bras croisés, mâchant un de ses doigts, ses yeux expressifs en amende incertains.

Il se demande de combien de façon elle détient son cœur. A cet instant moment, il veut simplement la tenir dans ses bras, alors il prend ses deux mains et les enserre entre les siennes.

« J'aurais besoin d'un câlin, Eames. »

Il l'entend expirer bruyamment avant qu'elle presse immédiatement son visage contre son torse, et puis elle murmure une enfilade de mots, se terminant contre Bobby. Elle lâche ses mains et les siennes trouvent leur chemin autour de lui, alors il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux et puis passe un bras autour de son corps incroyablement petit et la tient blottie contre lui.

Elle est si douce et délicate contre lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Alors qu'elle tourne sa tête d'un côté à un autre, il voix que sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte et il sent la chaleur à travers sa chemise alors qu'elle la fait glisser de long en large contre son torse, l'embrassant. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle réalise complètement l'effet qu'elle a à cet instant même sur son corps.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose rapidement, Alex, » lui dit-il, ses lèvres passant sur son oreille. « Laisse-moi commencer à préparer le souper pendant que tu vas te, euh, » il la visualise immédiatement nue et luisante et il ne peut pas dire le mot _doucher_, « faire ce que tu veux pour, euh, te détendre. » Bobby fait un pas en arrière et serre ses épaules. « Ca te paraît bien ? »

Mais elle garde ses mains sur ses hanches, le serrant, et se rapproche. « Pourquoi tu ne commanderais pas simplement quelque chose ? »

« Il–Il est tard, tu n'as pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuné. Je vais te faire quelque chose de léger, quelque chose de bon pour toi. » Elle le regarde fixement avec une telle réceptivité et confiance, et à cet instant même, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. De la même façon qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Il lui est impossible de s'empêcher de la tenir contre lui à nouveau, et il la prend dans ses bras. « Et tu fais aussi les meilleurs câlins. »

Cette fois, il serre sa taille et frotte son dos et puis la presse fortement contre lui, et elle s'accroche à lui. C'est très dur de la lâcher, mais elle a besoin de lui et il ne la laissera pas tomber.

« Vas-y, Alex. » Il embrasse le sommet de sa tête, et puis la relâche.

Il la regarde se diriger vers la salle de bain, attendant avec impatience le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Il verse de la soupe dans des bols lorsqu'elle entre dans la cuisine.

« Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'avais déjà préparé le poulet et la farce, et ai sorti d'autres restes déjà prêts, alors j'ai fait de la soupe. J'ai simplement dû cuire les– » il sent sa main caresser le haut de son bras et tourne la tête, et pendant l'instant d'un demi-battement, il s'arrête, « euh, les, pâtes. »

Il se souvient qu'elle a ses propres vêtements. Donc maintenant elle porte un corset lavande en soie avec un col en V entouré de dentelle et de fines bretelles, et un pantalon assorti transparent. Très transparent. Elle frotte son bras et il peut le sentir jusqu'au bout de ses orteils elle lui coupe le souffle. Il saisit le bord du comptoir et tente de se concentrer.

« C'est quoi cette odeur – il y a quelque chose qui cuit ? »

« Oui, les toasts. » Il voit son échappatoire. « Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je vais mettre ça à table. Que veux-tu boire ? »

« Je prendrai du vin, s'il en reste. »

« Oui. J'en prendrai aussi. »

Il vole quelques regards à son dos alors qu'elle prend des assiettes et beurre les toasts. Ses cheveux sont relevés, et sa peau parfaite brille alors que ses fins muscles bougent et s'étendent pendant qu'elle travaille. Le tissu lavande adhère à sa fine taille et ses courbes étroites, somptueuses en dessous.

Tenant deux plats avec des toasts, elle se tourne et l'attrape en train de l'observer et sourit. Il prend les plats de ses mains et s'avance vers la table, et puis il dit, « J'aime te regarder faire ces tâches ménagères. »

Alex rit. « Bonne mémoire, Détective. » Et ils s'asseyent ensemble dans un silence joyeux et mangent.

Bobby finit de nettoyer et puis installe confortablement Alex dans le canapé avec un verre de vin et la télécommande. Quand il est certain qu'elle est bien installée, il va prendre une douche rapide. Il n'est pas conscient qu'il se dépêche jusqu'à ce qu'il se rase et se coupe presque, et il s'en fallut de peu et, agité par ce fait, il tente de ralentir. Mais ce n'est pas facile, parce qu'il peut voir son sourire et sentir sa peau, lisse et souple sous ses doigts, comme si elle était là avec lui. Il ne sera pas capable de la posséder entièrement ce soir, parce qu'il ne veut pas la brusquer et aujourd'hui était simplement trop traumatisant. Mais si elle le veut et le laisse faire, il la tiendra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il enfile en vitesse un short agréable et un vieux T-shirt du NYPD.

* * *

Dans son salon, la première chose qu'il remarque est le canapé vide, mais il la trouve immédiatement, étendue sur son énorme relax. A première vue, elle semble endormie, mais lorsqu'il la couvre avec un plaid léger, elle se fait entendre, « Je suis réveillée, Goren. » Elle se redresse légèrement, « viens ici. » Elle se déplace sur le côté et tapote le fauteuil. « Allez, Bobby, » dit-elle, sa voix endormie.

Il place une large main sur chaque bras du fauteuil et puis se penche, s'appuyant sur ses bras. « Tu es presque endormie, Alex. Tu devrais aller au lit. »

Elle soupire. « J'ai pas envie. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. » Elle tient sa main.

« Mais tu es si fatiguée. Allez, Alex. Je t'emmène. » Il lui tend son bras.

« Okay. Mais tu restes avec moi. Toute la nuit, dors avec moi. »

« Alex, je ne crois pas que– »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ici, ou au lit ? Et ce qui arrive ne regarde que nous, de toute façon. »

« Okay. »

« Et je crois que–quoi ? »

« J'ai dis okay. Viens maintenant, avant que je change d'avis. »

Elle lui tend ses bras, il se penche et elle les enroule autour de son cou. Il s'empare d'elle et elle écarte les jambes et se presse fermement contre son torse, calant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Soutenue par son bras sous ses fesses, elle ne pèse quasi rien. Il sent le contour de son doux point central sous le tissu transparent, ouvert et chaud, se frottant contre son ventre. La pensée qu'elle est probablement humide lui vient à l'esprit et il la force hors de sa tête. Ses yeux sont fixés sur son visage alors qu'il l'emmène au lit.

Les couvertures sont abaissées et il s'assied au bord du lit, mais il ne la laisse pas descendre de ses genoux. Ses doigts caressent sa nuque et sa main entoure son visage. « Bobby, je n'aurais pas pu aller au bout de cette journée sans toi. »

« Si. Tu aurais pu. » Et puis il retire sa main de son visage et enlace ses doigts dans les siens.

« Mais, tu sais, même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas voulu, » confesse-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. « Je n'aurais pas pu affronter ce soir seule, mais je n'ai pas à le faire. Je t'ai toi. »

« Et tu m'as, » il embrasse sa main, « aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. » Son corps est parcouru par toutes sortes de sensations, ses doigts doux sur sa peau, ses mamelons durs contre sa poitrine, son sexe chaud contre son ventre. « Alex, j'aimerais, » commence-t-il, « ça irait si… si je t'embrassais. »

« J'aimerais ça, » souffle-t-elle.

Bobby fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses, appréciant la douceur du tissu transparent et la manière dont il adhère à sa peau. Ensuite il laisse ses doigts voyager doucement vers le haut de son corps, et ses pouces contre le renflement de ses seins. Une main passe sous son corset et se pose contre le bas de son dos, tandis qu'un doigt de sa main libre fait descendre une fine bretelle, s'arrêtant au niveau de son bras.

Elle aspire de longues bouffées d'air et ferme ses yeux lorsqu'il dépose de doux baisers le long de son épaule pendant que le bout de ses doigts danse de haut en bas le long de ses bras. Lorsqu'il atteint son cou il s'arrête, et enlève l'élastique de ses cheveux, libérant les longues, douces mèches.

« Alex, » dit-il, la fixant dans les yeux, caressant son cou, son dos et ses épaules, « tu es magnifique. » Il cale une mèche rebelle derrière une de ses oreilles. « Si belle, » il respire contre son cou, avant de doucement le mordre. Et puis il fait glisser ses lèvres le long de sa joue, et couvre sa bouche avec la sienne.

Jusque là, elle avait ses doigts enfouis dans son dos. Maintenant, elle le serre fort contre elle alors qu'il l'embrasse tendrement, prenant le temps d'écouter ses doux cris, retenant ce qu'elle aime, mordillant et suçant doucement chacune de ses lèvres, suscitant en elle une réponse passionnée.

« Wow, » il souffle, quand finalement il met fin au baiser.

« Oui. Je confirme. » Il l'observe poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses yeux fermés, et il peut sentir son cœur battre à la chamade.

Doucement, il la soulève et l'aide à se coucher dans le lit.

Il se redresse. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Bobby se brosse les dents et s'imagine résolvant une équation quadratique et contemplant la géométrie Euclidienne. N'importe quoi pour refroidir la chaleur rageant dans son corps. Il veut lui faire l'amour, mais ce n'est pas le bon soir. Au moment où il est prêt à retourner au prêt d'elle, il y est plutôt assez calme.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son corps étendu sur le dos, les couvertures descendues et le corset remonté exposant son abdomen. Une bretelle glisse le long de son bras, dévoilant un semblant de mamelon rose, et son sexe bondit immédiatement d'attention.

Ses traits détendus et sa respiration régulière lui indiquent qu'elle est endormie, même si ce n'est que légèrement, alors il tente la rejoindre calmement dans le lit. Et bordel, il y arrive presque jusqu'à, « Mmm, Bobby, » ses paupières papillonnent, mais ne s'ouvrent pas totalement. Elle roule sur le côté et le rapproche d'elle, pressant son corps frais contre lui. « Embrasse-moi pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, » demande-t-elle, somnolente.

« Hum, okay. » Et il l'embrasse chastement, sa bouche fermée, et commence à s'éloigner lorsqu'il sent sa langue humide tracer le contour de ses lèvres, et il ne bouge pas. Il la laisse le taquiner et le lécher, mais quand elle commence à sucer sa lèvre inférieure, il réprime un gémissement et s'écarte, se mettant sur son dos.

« Hé, » proteste-t-elle faiblement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et s'accroche à son côté, passant sa jambe au-dessus de son corps et au travers de ses hanches, tombant au-dessus de son érection extrêmement enflée. Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrent vraiment – très grands. Et ils rencontrent directement les siens.

« Il est tard et tu as besoin de sommeil. » Bobby s'assied et tire les couvertures, faisant naturellement glisser sa jambe de sa position. Il la borde, embrasse son front, la rapproche près de lui et se couche à nouveau, sur son dos. Il tourne la tête pour la trouver le fixant. Il lui est difficile de lire son regard, mais une chose est sure – elle est épuisée. « Et de toute façon, elle sera de retour demain. » Il sourit.

Elle lui rend son sourire, et peut importe ce que c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu lire, car c'est parti. « Tu promets ? »

Bobby rit, et dit, « Récemment, je ne peux pas promettre grand-chose, mais ça ? » Il embrasse le bout de son nez. « Oui. Je te le promets. »

Satisfait avec sa promesse, Alex hoche simplement la tête, et se blottit contre lui. Elle est endormie en quelques minutes. Bobby sait qu'il lui faudra un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Dur, dur à traduire à partir de la moitié environ. Mais très fun quand même ;)  
Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? ^^

Bisous,  
DoC


	5. Chapitre 4: Découverte

**Disclaimer :** voir le chapitre 0 / d'introduction.  
**Note de la Traductrice :** Le réveil d'Alex. Bobby a-t-il tenu sa promesse ? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre ) BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**~ Delicate ~**

**Chapitre 4**** : **_**Découverte**_

Alex se réveille et baille… _Le côté du lit de Goren est vide. Merde !_ Elle regarde le réveil. Presque déjà dix heures du matin. Pas étonnant. Elle pense à son partenaire, son pouls galopant, réfléchissant au soudain changement dans leur relation. Alex le veut auprès d'elle, avec elle maintenant, l'embrassant comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. S'étendant et caressant sa peau la picotant, elle imagine ses mains caressant sa chair sensible, elle est soulagée que Ross leur a donné quelques jours de congé pour reprendre leur souffre et gérer le traumatisme récent.

Les deux jours qui avaient bouleversé sa réalité. Meurtrissant son corps et brisant son cœur. Une rencontre qui avait d'abord ébranlé sa foi en Bobby, mais qui ensuite avait donné naissance à deux nuits qui avaient fait mieux que la restaurer. Après huit ans de partenariat, elle avait arrêté de se battre pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Et la nuit dernière, si elle n'avait pas été aussi crevée, ils seraient déjà amants.

Son corps frissonne avec une forte vague de désir : elle a besoin de le voir.

Il est dans la cuisine quand elle le trouve, et elle l'observe essuyer le comptoir et rincer le torchon. Elle adore le voir détendu, et il porte une chemise bleu clair qui n'est pas rentrée dans son pantalon avec les longues manches relevées, et un short délavé aux bords déchirés. Chez lui, il à l'air à l'aise en cuisinant et en nettoyant et pourtant reste irrésistiblement masculin et… très _sexy_.

Bobby se tourne brusquement et l'attrape en train de l'observer. Ses yeux bruns chaleureux l'étudient de la tête aux pieds et elle rougit lorsqu'il fixe son intense concentration sur ses yeux. Sans la quitter du regard, il sèche ses mains avec un essuie, passe le torchon autour de la poignée d'un tiroir et puis s'appuie contre le comptoir.

« Eames. Tu es enfin réveillée, » dit-il doucement, et glisse une main dans sa poche. « Ca va ? »

« Je vais bien. J'ai bien dormi. » Son attraction pour lui est palpable, presque comme si une fine corde émergait d'elle pour les connecter. L'intensité du moment la déconcerte. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle doit se détacher de son examen minutieux, et regarde vers le bas. « Oui, je suppose que tu avais raison, hier soir. J'étais fatiguée. Je, euh… » Elle amène son poing à sa bouche, se sentant bizarre et incertaine, se demandant si elle a mal interprété les signaux ou si elle agit de façon ridicule ou– »

« Alex ? »

Elle est arrachée à ses pensées et voit qu'il a avancé d'un pas vers elle. Il se penche et capture son regard, et dit, « Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, mais euh – J'aimerais… Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? » Il tend ses bras vers elle.

Alex attrape sa main et, soudainement, elle est écrasée dans ses bras et sent la pression de sa bouche suçant et léchant son cou, chaud humide et électrique. Elle serre son bras, détache les boutons de sa chemise et glisse ses lèvres le long de son torse nu, roucoulant de plaisir et murmurant son nom.

« Oh, bébé, » il souffle à son oreille, et la soulève jusqu'à la petite île de la cuisine. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui et il la serre fort contre lui.

« Ca fait du bien, » murmure-t-il. « Tu es sure que ça va ? Ces deux derniers jours, eh bien– »

« J'en suis sure. Je suis… Je veux être avec toi, Bobby. » Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage contre son corps et se blottit contre sa chaude poitrine. « Mais je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas dans le lit, je n'ai pas aimé ça. »

« Je voulais te laisser dormir. » Bobby relève sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Nous aurions pu rester au lit ensemble. »

« Et fait quoi ? »

« C'est facile. » Alex glisse sa main entre eux et caresse la longueur totale de son érection. « Tu as tenu ta promesse d'hier soir. »

Bobby enfouit son visage dans son cou et grogne. « Seigneur, Alex. » Sa voix est sexy et basse, et Alex embrasse sa joue. Il engloutit sa petite main avec la sienne et écrase ses hanches contre elle, elle serre l'épaisse corpulence, satisfaite lorsqu'il frissonne et halète, puis mord et suce son cou. Puis soudainement, il retire leurs mains et embrasse sa paume.

« Je–Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que ça arriverait, entre nous. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, et je t'aime maintenant. Si c'est–c'est trop tôt, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Le corps entier d'Alex tremble, à la fois d'excitation et de l'admission soudaine de Bobby. Elle l'aime, aussi, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir, alors elle dit, « Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Bobby. Je te le promets. »

Elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle l'aime mais elle lui montrera. Alors que Bobby observe, elle glisse sa fine main sous le pantalon violet en soie et la glisse entre les doux et nus replis de son chaud, très humide sexe. Fermant les yeux, elle prend son temps, caresse son excitation enflée, enfonçant ses doigts dans son humidité glissante, l'entrainant à être encore plus excitée. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sent sa main chaude se joindre à la sienne, et sent la lourde pression lorsqu'il la caresse, la pince doucement, ses doigts s'enfonçant en elle… sa tête est rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle halète de plaisir.

Son souffle est chaud contre sa joue. « Tu es si sexy et humide, si sensible, Alex. »

Elle ouvre les yeux et le voit fixant ses lèvres, juste avant de l'embrasser, engouffrant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Il enfonce sa langue au même rythme que ses doigts lui donnent du plaisir, elle gémit et veut plus de lui.

Abruptement, Bobby tire leurs mains jusqu'à leurs lèvres scellées, et suce ses doigts humide dans sa bouche, la goûtant et ronronnant son plaisir. Elle ouvre sa bouche et nettoie ses doigts en les léchant, et puis l'embrasse à nouveau, fortement, aspirant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

« Tu as si bon goût, Alex, je te veux, tout de suite. Je t'emmène au lit. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre, et oui, il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 avant d'avoir tous les détails, bande de petits coquins ^^ (mais je suis quoi moi alors ?)  
En espérant que vous appréciez cette traduction )

Bisous,  
DoC


	6. Chapitre 5: Un Nouveau Commencement

**Disclaimer :** voir le chapitre 0 / d'introduction.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** Ce chapitre est noté M (NDLT : je vous laisse deviner pourquoi :p). Dernier chapitre pour ce morceau de l'histoire. La suite sera un vrai UA. J'ai décidé que ces deux là n'affronteraient jamais la saison 7. Ils vont clairement dévier dans un UA-AWOL (NDLT : _Absent Without Official Leave_, terme militaire qui veut dire qu'un soldat manque à l'appel).  
**Note de la Traductrice :** Dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'était un vrai plaisir de traduire cette fanfic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ) BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**~ Delicate ~**

**Chapitre 5**** : **_**Un Nouveau Commencement**_

Bobby la porte jusqu'à son lit king-size, et d'un coup sec repousse les couvertures. Celles-ci lui font l'effet d'une brise fraîche sur ses bras et ses épaules, soulageant sa peau surchauffée. Le matelas se tasse lorsqu'il se couche à côté d'elle, et elle l'étudie de manière timide il est couché sur le côté, sa chemise ouverte, et elle fait courir sa main le long de sa large poitrine. Son corps entier réagit à son énergie sexuelle – son odeur, son touché, sa fougue – si puissante et intime qu'elle la consume. Pourtant c'est _son_ Bobby, celui qu'elle connaît depuis ce qu'il lui semble être toujours, et elle est impatiente et excitée et, en même temps, il semble qu'elle soit enfin à la maison.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et elle sent qu'il ressent la même chose. Sa main tremblante, Alex touche son visage, et elle veut lui dire qu'elle l'aime aussi. Sa joie s'exprime en un sourire, et elle glisse une fine jambe entre ses deux longues jambes et ses bras forts la berce contre lui.

Bobby embrasse son cou, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres sont douces, son souffle est chaud, et son visage est rasé mais toujours rude contre sa tendre peau. Cette sensation est délicieusement érotique.

« Ca va ? » murmure-t-il à son oreille, puis relève la tête et l'examine de près.

« Bobby, je… » Ses yeux bruns somnolant changent et se concentrent sur sa bouche elle frissonne d'impatience. Bobby lèche sa lèvre inférieure, et elle est si pleine et la sollicite, elle la suce entre ses dents, mordant jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, et puis doucement déplace sa bouche le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son cou, ressentant et goûtant son visage entier. Elle ferme les yeux et utilise ses sens, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa bouche, et puis elle embrasse durement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écartent et qu'il accepte sa langue. Elle halète lorsqu'il l'aspire profondément, prenant le contrôle du baiser.

« Mmmm, » fredonne-t-elle avec plaisir, sentant sa langue glisser contre la sienne et sonder sa bouche et moulant son corps contre sa solide poitrine. Elle se tortille alors que sa peau s'enflamme pendant qu'il la caresse partout, ses bras et ses côtés, son dos et son cou. Son large pénis est dur comme la pierre et très long alors qu'elle frotte ses cuisses contre celui-ci, et Bobby grogne, brise le baiser et mord son cou et son épaule. Il la conduit doucement à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Alex, je, » il utilise ses deux mains pour légèrement caresser sa peau, sur son cou et ses épaules. « Je veux ralentir, faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien. » Il repousse prudemment les fines bretelles de son corset, le long de ses bras, et puis tendrement pince son cou et souffle à son oreille, « Je vais faire en sorte que tu te sentes vraiment bien, bébé. »

Bobby alterne le bout de ses doigts et les paumes de ses mains, caressant la peau parfaite sur ses épaules et ses bras, son cou et sa poitrine. Le corps d'Alex frissonne de plaisir, ses mamelons durcissent et son sexe la faisant souffrir. Son touché délicat transforme son monde en une pure sensation – plaisir et désir – relâchant un tourbillon dans son corps.

« Seigneur, Bobby, » halète-t-elle, « qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? »

« Je te vénère. » Il repousse le haut du corset, révélant uniquement le renflement de ses seins et non pas les pointes raides. « Tu es si belle. Ta peau, elle est–elle est si sensible, n'est-ce pas. Tu aimes qu'on te touche partout. Embrassée et caressée partout, n'est-ce pas. »

Lisant ses réactions à son délibéré et pourtant délicat touché, Bobby continue, « Il me semblait bien, » et il trace des motifs aléatoires du bout de ses doigts, alternant avec les caresses plus fermes de ses paumes.

La peau d'Alex est chaude et son teint vire au rouge. Un spray d'eau chaude, un filet de brise, la caresse d'un tissu en soie – Bobby a raison, depuis qu'elle est toute petite, sa peau réagit fortement aux sensations. Elle adore être touchée, léchée, et même mordue, partout sur son corps, mais elle le mentionne rarement pendant qu'elle fait l'amour car elle se sent égoïste.

Alex halète de plaisir lorsqu'elle sent ses lèvres et sa langue sur les courbes de ses seins, et il place doucement des baisers et lèche, traçant un chemin avec le bout de ses doigts, évitant ses durs sommets la faisant souffrir.

Impulsivement, elle soulève le bord de son haut en soie, suffisamment pour révéler son petit ventre tendu. « Touche-moi partout, » elle enroule ses doigts autour de son cou, approchant son visage du sien, « et ne t'arrêtes jamais, » souffle-t-elle contre sa bouche, parlant de plus qu'un jour.

« Je n'arrêterai jamais tant que tu voudras de moi, Eames. »

Il s'occupe de sa langue comme d'un cornet de glace, léchant doucement et suçant jusqu'à ce que sa passion prenne le dessus et que sa bouche quémande la sienne avec un désir non contenu. Ensuite, il trace un chemin de salive jusqu'à son ventre, s'arrêtant légèrement pour taquiner ses mamelons à travers la barrière de tissu. Son corps est si beau, le contact de sa peau est si bon sous ses doigts, son goût est si délicieux dans sa bouche, il la veut tout entière d'un seul coup. Il veut à la fois y aller doucement et posséder chaque partie d'elle en même temps, et ses sens le dominent.

Quand sa bouche atteint son nombril, il porte une attention particulière à son ferme abdomen. Et puis finalement, passant ses doigts dans l'élastique à sa taille, il baisse son bas de pyjama le long de son solide fessier, massant ses fesses étroites. Il abaisse le devant de telle sorte que l'élastique s'arrête en haut de ses cuisses, recouvrant toujours l'ouverture de son sexe nu. Ses mains serrant ses fesses, il lèche et taquine ses hanches et son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'active contre son visage, gémissant son nom encore et encore.

« Aussi sexy soit-il, il est temps qu'il parte. » Il descend son pantalon, caressant ses cuisses et ses mollets sur le chemin, perdant son short et son boxer aussi. Ecartant ses jambes, il s'arrête un moment pour admirer son ravissant petit corps, et à quel point elle est sexy, si humide et excitée, vulnérable et confiante. Il dépose un chaste baisé sur sa zone ouverte la plus intime, léchant la chaude humidité, et puis commence à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Oh Seigneur, » elle halète, frissonnant, « Bobby, attend… » murmure-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Je ne peux plus attendre. »

« Bobby, Bobby, » elle supplie, et tendant la main, elle fait courir ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux, le pressant de la regarder. « Viens ici. »

Il rencontre ses yeux, puis hoche la tête, et commence à embrasser son corps le long de son chemin vers le haut.

« Tu es si belle, Alex. » Il atteint le minuscule corset en soie. « Ca doit partir aussi, » et il fait doucement glisser la soie au-dessus de sa tête. Il entoure de ses paumes les côtés de ses seins, les ressemblant, les pointes raides fièrement enflée. Il enfouit son visage entre les tendres monts. « Mmmmmm, » il fredonne de plaisir, faisant tournoyer sa langue, la goûtant, puis relève sa tête pour sucer les durs mamelons. Alex serre les poings et saisit les draps, se tordant de plaisir.

Bobby atteint son visage, où il goûte des larmes salées sur ses joues. Il rassemble son petit et tendre corps contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Leurs peaux nues se rencontrent et cela crée un circuit vivant, ses bras l'écrase contre lui. Elle commence à trembler.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demande-t-il, embrassant son cou.

« Je ne sais pas, je veux simplement… Bobby… »

Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et tienne sa tête alors qu'il l'embrasse, frottant son dos à l'aide de petits cercles. Il se recule et cherche ses yeux.

« Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Alex touche son visage, trace ses lèvres, et secoue la tête. « Bobby, je… je veux juste, je te veux toi, et j'ai besoin que tu sois prêt de moi… »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » la rassure-t-il, et prend sa main et l'embrasse. Ses yeux restent fixés sur les siens. « Je suis à toi, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je t'aime, Alex. » Bobby l'embrasse longuement et fortement. « Je t'aime. »

Ses mains s'aventurent vers le bas et il glisse un doigt dans son sexe chaud. Il regarde ses yeux se fermer, et il commence ses douces caresses. Elle gémit bruyamment, et serre les cuisses.

« Non, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, » murmure Bobby, et soigneusement il utilise son genou pour garder ses jambes écartées, et son sexe ouvert.

« Tu es déjà tellement excitée. Tu es prête à jouir, n'est-ce pas. » Bobby glisse facilement un second doigt profondément à l'intérieur de sa chaleur.

« J'aime ces sensations lorsque tu es aussi excitée, si chaude et si étroite, » souffle Bobby contre son cou, suçant sa peau. Ses doigts la sondant plus profondément, il trouve son point de plaisir et le caresse implacablement. Sortant enfin ses doigts, il répand l'humidité sur ses mamelons qui la font souffrir. Il souffle doucement pendant qu'il pince, et Alex gémit de plaisir, et les boutons d'un rose foncé enflent douloureusement. Il dépose sa langue sur la chair raide et elle s'arque, il en prend donc ardemment plus dans sa bouche, suçant fortement.

« Tu es délicieuse, » murmure-t-il entre ses douces morsures et suçons. Elle sent à nouveau son touché sur son sexe, le caressant en de lents cercles, ses doigts s'enfonçant profondément et Alex sent la tension montant rapidement à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre, les contractions saisissant ses muscles.

Bobby la cloue au lit et adore la sentir se tordre de plaisir, plaisir qu'il lui donne. Il lèche son oreille, murmurant, « Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça, bébé ? Pensé à moi, te touchant à nouveau ? »

« Oh Seigneur, Bobby, » Alex enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse, leurs langues se faisant la guerre, celle de Bobby dominant, plongeant profondément dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts tambourinent contre son sexe chaud et palpitant. Alex se retire du baiser, ses yeux fermés son orgasme possédant son corps.

« Laisse aller, bébé, laisse simplement aller. »

Le corps d'Alex frémit et Bobby la tient serrée contre lui alors qu'elle hurle son nom et exprime sa délivrance, halète finalement, « Je t'aime, Bobby. Je t'aime. »

« Oh, bébé, je sais. Je sais, je t'aime aussi. »

Soudain, elle se met à l'embrasser violemment, « Je t'aime, » promet-elle, attaquant sa bouche, mordant ses lèvres, et suçant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Elle place une main sur son visage et avec sa main libre, elle commence à caresser sa douloureuse érection, enserrant la pointe avec sa petite paume. « J'ai envie de toi, Bobby. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'elle caresse son sexe il en devient presque fou, et son admission de son amour pour lui le fait craquer il se défait.

« Tu me veux vraiment ? » demande-t-il avant d'embrasser sa bouche, encore et encore, tenant son visage entre ses grandes mains et caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Oui, Bobby, » répond-t-elle, lorsqu'elle arrive à faire sortir les mots, « fais-moi l'amour maintenant. » Elle attrape son pénis, le serrant fort, envoyant des ondes de choc à travers tout son corps. « J'ai envie de toi tout de suite. »

« Laisse-moi te goûter d'abord, te lécher, te sentir jouir dans ma bouche, bébé, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi. »

Ses fins doigts l'enserrent et le caressent. « Plus tard. J'ai besoin de toi. » Sa jambe l'attire plus près d'elle et elle le guide à son ouverture, faisant glisser sa pointe sensible d'avant en arrière contre sa chaude humidité.

« Oh, Seigneur, Alex, d'accord, okay, » halète Bobby lorsqu'elle se tortille sur ses fesse et réussi à rentrer en elle une partie de son gland brûlant. Ils grognent tous deux et puis Alex pousse encore et elle est si étroite que Bobby à l'impression que son pénis est aspiré dans le vide et Alex tremble et ses dents sont greffées à son épaule.

« Ca va ? » Bobby se retire, sa vision trouble et chaque nerf de son corps est en feu et connecté à son aine. Sa réponse est sa chaude langue dans son oreille et sa voix une caresse lente et sexy.

« Jusqu'au bout, Bobby, » elle halète et pousse et les sensations les forcent tous les deux à haleter, « mais tu dois le faire, allez, allez ! » Ses dents pointues le mordent partout sur son cou et elle continue à se tortiller et il craque finalement.

La soutenant avec un seul bras, il place sa jambe au-dessus de sa hanche et son long pénis n'a aucun problème à la remplir avec une forte poussée.

L'extase le rend euphorique, et son cerveau primitif prend le contrôle des opérations. Alimenté par ses doux sanglots d'encouragement et d'amour, et restant profondément en elle, il bascule Alex sur son dos. Sur ses genoux entre ses jambes tonifiées grandement écartées, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches, il s'arrête contre elle, et puis se penche et lèche ses lèvres avant d'enfoncer sa langue et de l'embrasser.

« Je pourrais rester en toi pour toujours, c'est si bon, » souffle-t-il, et commence osciller, jouissant presque dû aux raides parois agrippant son pénis, essayant de lui donner le temps de s'habituer à lui, la remplissant si profondément.

Bobby se retire juste un peu et s'enfonce fortement, observant son visage. Il répète ses pénétrations peu profondes et acerbes, et Alex sanglote son nom, s'étendant, vers lui, et il attrape sa main. Se penchant en avant, il épingle ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec une main, et mordille un tendre lobe. « Fais-moi confiance, » lui dit-il, et travaille sur son cou, rongeant un point sensible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille et s'agite contre lui.

Se déplaçant jusqu'à sa bouche, il enfonce complètement sa langue, grognant, revendiquant sa bouche comme sienne, s'enroulant autour de sa langue, et en même temps il commence à enfoncer son pénis, en un mouvement de va-et-vient, de plus en plus profondément et rapidement. Lâchant ses bras, Bobby caresse son corps de ses deux mains, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur sa poitrine, ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

De minuscules contractions vibre comme des éclairs le long de tout son pénis, il sait qu'elle est proche de la jouissance, alors il abaisse la tête et suce son mamelon taquin. Alex crie de plaisir, arquant son dos et poussant ses seins contre son visage. Bobby suce plus fort et mord la protubérance enflée, et lorsque Alex commence à se débattre sur le lit, il fléchit sa jambe à un angle presque droit, se retire complètement et la pénètre aussi fort qu'il le peut.

En même temps, il fait un mouvement concentrique sur son clitoris à l'aide de son pouce, Alex sanglote son nom et cette fois, son orgasme vient de son intérieur profond, tordant son pénis, comme si elle essayait de le retenir en elle. Il est tellement enserré que les sensations de chaque poussée sont si puissantes et le plaisir est si indescriptible qu'il ressent le pincement familier dans ses testicules.

Bobby se laisse aller et dans les derniers instants il bouge frénétiquement, se sentant plus connecté à une femme qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans sa vie. Il explose profondément en elle, et c'est plus qu'un orgasme, il relâche des émotions qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Il soulève son petit corps et la serre fort contre lui alors qu'il est toujours enfouit profondément et l'embrasse, taisant ses pleurs et la rassurant, et c'est ainsi qu'ils demeurent.

* * *

« Bobby ? » La voix d'Alex est empâtée et somnolente.

« Oui, bébé ? » Bobby est totalement éveillé, l'est depuis un moment, couché sur son dos et berçant son amante alors qu'elle se pelotonne contre son côté, presque sur lui, tout son corps en contact avec le sien. Il l'a tenue pendant qu'elle dormait, et caressé sa douce peau, la rassurant.

« Je t'aime, Bobby. »

Il se déplace pour pouvoir la regarder, et il sourit et embrasse sa tempe.

« Je t'aime, Alex. »

« Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Savais quoi ? »

« Combien j'aime qu'on me touche ? »

« Oh, » Bobby l'embrasse juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Il se met sur le côté et elle se presse contre lui, accrochant une jambe au-dessus de la sienne pour qu'ils soient connectés de près. « Tu veux dire à part à quel point tu es sensible ? » Il commence à frotter son dos. « Je l'ai su depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu portais… tu portais beaucoup de T-shirt sans manches, avec des cols en V et… et… tu appréciais les brises fraîches, la soie, le cachemire… et ta peau, en plus d'être si belle, quand… quand je te touchais par accident ou te frôlais, tu réagissais si puissamment… »

« C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas réalisé… »

« Je le voyais, Alex. Je doute que personne d'autre le pouvait, » lui assure Bobby, sa voix basse.

Alex soutient son regard intense pendant un long moment et puis il l'embrasse, longuement et sensuellement.

Il continue, « Et l'effet sur moi était… eh bien. Je… Je devais commencer à tenir mes mains derrière mon dos, ou croiser les bras sur ma poitrine, pour éviter de te toucher. Toucher ta peau. »

« J'aurais voulu que tu ne le fasses pas. »

« Moi aussi. » Il fait glisser ses doigts contre sa joues et caresse ses lèvres enflées de son pouce.

« Lorsque je ne pouvais résister à l'envie… lorsque j'avais besoin, parfois, de–de te toucher, je me laissais poser ma main sur le bas de ton dos. »

Sa main dérive jusqu'à son sein et il l'enserre, soupirant lorsqu'il sent son mamelon se durcir sous sa paume. Son pénis devient rapidement complètement en érection.

Il embrasse ses lèvres, encore et encore, les suçant, les tirant entre ses dents, puis les léchant, puis se déplaçant vers son cou, léchant sa peau.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avec une femme auparavant, » souffle-t-il à son oreille.

« Je… Je n'avais jamais dit à personne… je veux dire, je n'avais jamais dit à un homme… que je l'aimais. Excepté pour Joe. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à toi, Bobby. »

« Alex, je– »

« Simplement ne… ne dit rien, Bobby. Okay ? Je voulais juste que tu saches. »

Bobby hoche la tête. « Je comprend. »

Elle roule au-dessus de lui et il attrape deux énormes coussins, les fait glisser derrière son dos et s'assied pour être à un angle. Elle s'assied à califourchon sur lui et s'abaisse au-dessus de sa raide érection, dans une lenteur douloureuse.

« Ah, putain ! » Il presse ses fesses alors qu'il secoue ses hanches quelques fois, son pénis atteignant le fond, les faisant tous deux grogner dans un plaisir extrême. « Tu n'as aucune idée combien c'est bon, bébé. Et à quel point je me sens bien grâce à toi. »

« Je le sais. Parce que c'est si bon de t'avoir en moi. Et je me sens si bien grâce à toi, et– » Il secoue ses hanches quelques fois, bougeant en elle, changeant de position. Alex halète et le griffe, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses biceps. Bobby la tient serrée, l'embrassant profondément.

« Restons comme ça pendant un moment. Je veux te sentir me tenant dans tes bras. Je veux te toucher partout et t'embrasser. Je t'aime tellement. »

Alex se repose sur son torse alors qu'il est toujours complètement en érection et immergé en elle. Ses jambes sont confortablement à ses côtés et il la caresse partout sur son corps – il caresse tendrement le haut de ses cuisses de ses paumes et puis utilise ses doigts sur son ventre et ses seins.

« Bobby, tu es si… profondément en moi comme ça ? Je suis si complète, comme si j'allais me fendre mais… » Il presse ses fesses et la descend sur son pénis, et elle grogne et mord son cou, fortement, laissant une marque, « Seigneur, c'est tellement bon. »

« Oui, ça l'est, » et il siffle de plaisir lorsqu'Alex se tortille au-dessus de lui, se levant légèrement et se laissant tomber, déclenchant des flammes dans son corps. Ses mains errent délibérément partout sur elle, et finalement sa bouche capture un mamelon, alternant entre suçons et morsures.

Le plaisir d'Alex monte en flèche et Bobby continue simplement de torturer ses mamelons, ajoutant du feu à son sexe déjà palpitant.

« Alex, » murmure-t-il contre sa chair enflée. « Partons ensemble. »

« Où ? » Elle grogne lorsqu'il mord son mamelon et pince son clitoris en même temps. « Seigneur, Bobby ! »

« Où tu veux, bébé. » Il se met à secouer ses hanches, bougeant en elle, « Deux semaines, au moins, ça peut être notre lune de miel, ou– »

« Qu– »

Il la fait taire avec un profond baiser, « Ou nous pouvons simplement vivre ensemble, de toute façon, je veux être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. » Bobby enserre son dos d'un bras et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et puis la regarde intensément dans ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Alex. Viens avec moi. S'il te plait ? »

Alex sent les larmes se répandre de ses yeux. « Essaye simplement de me tenir éloignée, Goren. »

Elle est soudainement sur son dos sur le matelas avec Bobby la recouvrant et l'embrassant, il est toujours en elle mais maintenant bougeant d'avant en arrière.

« Merci, Alex. Merci, » souffle-t-il contre son oreille.

« Et oui, une lune de miel ça à l'air génial. » Une soudaine profonde paix et joie l'entoure, et elle réalise que c'est grâce à Bobby – Bobby et elle.

Le Commencement…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Ce fut un grand plaisir pour moi de traduire cette magnifique fanfic j'espère que le lecteur ressent la même chose ;) A bientôt !

Bisous,  
DoC


End file.
